Data processing has become increasingly complex in networking architectures. The ability to properly process and route information may be important for adhering to system speed requirements and ensuring the accurate delivery of information to an intended destination. Data identification techniques may be used to extract some piece of information from a data stream in order to manage or otherwise direct the data stream to an appropriate next destination. As the volume of data segments that are propagating through a network increases, the ability to quickly process and route information to an appropriate destination becomes more challenging.
Larger data segments may present a significant problem for network equipment that attempts to maintain a given system speed while properly directing or managing the data segments within multiple information flows. Additional processing operations generally require additional time intervals necessary to adequately process the information. This results in slower system speed, as one or more elements within an associated communication system struggle to keep pace with processing speeds or data flows in an associated network. This deficiency may result in poor performance and be compounded by the immediate need to employ large amounts of memory in an associated network to accommodate the increased burden. The use of an excessive number of units of memory, in addition to inadequate system speed, presents a problem for system operators or network designers that seek to process data accurately while maintaining optimal processing speeds.